


Shitty story request

by orphan_account



Series: Shit ship requests [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: 16 year old sans, 18 year old grillby, Dadster c:, Holy shit this was bad, I misspelled sans in the character tag omg, M/M, Sans point of view, also under aged shit, for an irl friend, fuck I just walked into my door, hnng, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what about a fanfic where sans and his friends  got really drunk and Sans and Grillby ended up going to Grilbbys place, and then magic shit happens and at the end when sans finally gets home Gaster is like "y u lat?" And sans just says "hanging out.. And I think I have a boyfriend.." And it just ends"</p><p>Or basically my irl friend is shit but I still love her and wrote this for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty story request

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this is really bad. And I'm listening to megalovania I should be sleeping and studying

Shit this is bad, he shouldn't be here. At least that's what he told himself. His dad was going to kill him for this. He panicked and checked his phone to see if he got any text messages. He didn't. But had several missed calls from his dad. He froze for a moment, before texting his dad telling him that he was fine, and at a friends. His dad texted him back with "you should've atleast told me last night." He stopped for a moment wondering why he didn't. Then he remembered.

*insert shity kissing scene here because I'm too lazy to write it*

 

Then. Things had gone downhill from there, he looked over to his side to see his firey friend. Or boyfriend now? He wasn't sure if Grillby remembered or not. Then the sound of his phone going off scared him. He looked back down, another text from his dad. "Are you there?" Sans replied back with "yeah sorry spaced out" and then shut off his phone. He lied back down and cuddled up with Grillby, eventually falling back asleep. When he woke up again, Grillby was gone, probably at work. He looked around but found a note with a simple "thanks for last night.." Sans chuckled to himself before stuffing the note in his pocket and walking home.

*at le skeleton fams house*

"SANS YOU WERE GONE FOR SO LONG!!" Papyrus complained.  
"Heh, sorry Pap" sans Apologized, before Papyrus left to go to his own friends house.  
"So what took you so long?" His dad was suddenly behind him.  
"Just hanging out.. But I think I have a boyfriend now.."

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this was shit


End file.
